According to Pew Research Center, 90% of people have a mobile device in reach 100% of the time. The growth in mobile device usage, related charger cables and cords has increased drastically over the last decade to the point that it has become an integral part of both business and personal life. Additionally, Common Sense Media reports that 38% of two-year olds use mobile devices. The facts show that folks of all ages are using mobile devices with more and more frequency.
Consequently, charging, storing and managing mobile devices and their related components have become part of people's daily life routine. Accordingly, managing numerous electronic cables/cords of varying sizes and lengths has become an organizational problem, especially when carrying cables/cords in transit. Typically, these cables/cords are either stored in a carry bag or in a pocket of a user. This is undesirable for at least three reasons. First, this type of storage causes the cables/cords to become tangled requiring that they be untangled for each use. Second, this causes damage to the cables/cords because the cables/cords typically have an acceptable bend radius beyond which the cable/cord will become damaged and/or structurally and operably degraded. Third, this causes the connections between the cords/cables and the corresponding connector ends to be damaged and weakened from being bent, thereby leading to a failure of the cable/cord.